


Invincible Girl

by beyondslay



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Living Together, OT3, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondslay/pseuds/beyondslay
Summary: Aged-Up au where Bakugou, Kirishama and Uraraka are pro-heroes living together in a two bedroom apartment to save money for when they start their own hero agency.





	Invincible Girl

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction ever!! This is a kirikacchako fanfic! This is only a preview of the story so it isn’t that long sadly

“Damnit Uraraka! Just how long are you going to take in the bathroom?” Bakugou yelled as he banged heavily on the door. “By the time you’re out all the hot water will be gone!” He exclaimed, his banging and yelling getting louder.

Kirishama sleepily yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he walked towards an angry Bakugou. Instead of waiting around for Uraraka to get out he twisted the door knob and pushed the bathroom door open, the room was covered in steam but he didn’t let them distract him. He picked up his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth.

“You idiot! You can’t just go barraging into the bathroom like that, what if she was getting dressed?” Kirishama didn’t respond but continued to brush his sharp teeth.

The water in the shower stopped and she decided to get out. Uraraka wanted to reach for a towel but she couldn’t, they would see her naked glory and though she’d been living with them for 2 months (which wasn’t enough time either) it surely wasn’t time for them to see her like that, not yet at least.

[end of preview]


End file.
